


Если бы он был серийным убийцей

by Vezunchik_Chip



Category: SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP without Porn, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vezunchik_Chip/pseuds/Vezunchik_Chip
Summary: Детальный обзор имевшегося в распоряжении Тарьяй «имущества» подсказывал, что Хенке – чёртово совершенство.





	

В ванной комнате было невероятно душно. Тарьяй и рад был бы сказать, что это из-за заполнившего её пара, но причина наблюдалась куда более прозаичная. И прямо сейчас эта «причина», вытянувшись в убийственно длинноногую струну, вспенивала шампунь в волосах, вполголоса напевая себе под нос какой-то смутно знакомый Тарьяй мотив. Сквозь запотевшие стенки душевой кабины силуэт Хенке угадывался смутно, но Тарьяй мог вслепую нарисовать карту родинок, рассыпанных по всей его коже, и не испытывал проблем с домысливанием недостающих деталей.

Детальный обзор имевшегося в распоряжении Тарьяй «имущества» подсказывал, что Хенке – чёртово совершенство. Ну, или не совсем. Пел он просто ужасно. Тарьяй как раз подумывал над тем, чтобы сообщить ему сей печальный факт, когда в кармане домашних штанов тренькнул телефон, оповещая о входящем сообщении. А потом тренькнул снова, и снова, и снова — раз шесть или семь подряд. Тарьяй замер с зубной щёткой во рту и с подозрением уставился на оттопыренный тяжёлым телефоном карман, лихорадочно перебирая в уме причины, по которым кто-либо мог так настойчиво добиваться его внимания в вечер воскресения.

С шорохом отъехала в сторону дверца кабинки, и из неё высунулся мокрый Хенке с пеной в волосах:

— Что там?

Тарьяй промычал нечто невнятное, очень отдалённо похожее на «подожди», и Хенке коротко хохотнул в ответ, повиснув на дверце. С кончиков его волос срывались густые капли воды, падали на плечо и стекали вниз по груди, а сам он заметно разрумянился после горячего душа и выглядел просто невероятно. Тарьяй с трудом отвёл взгляд, запихнул щётку поглубже за щёку, проигнорировал откровенно пошлый присвист в ответ и сполоснул перепачканные в пасте пальцы под тёплой водой. И только наскоро вытерев их об футболку, аккуратно выудил телефон из кармана.

На экране светилось семь принятых сообщений от Ульрикке, и Тарьяй сделал единственное, что ещё могло спасти их уютный домашний вечер с Хенке, — не стал их читать. Потому что одно дело — якобы не увидеть их и сохранить репутацию пай-мальчика, и совсем другое — увидеть и придумать тысячу и одну причину не идти на очередную устроенную подругой вечеринку, после чего непременно прослыть занудой и домоседом.

Вернув телефон на место, Тарьяй вытащил зубную щётку изо рта:

— Это Ульрикке, отбой.

Хенке фыркнул и скрылся в душе. Вот только дверцу закрыл неплотно, и сквозь тонкую щель между чёрными рамками стекла Тарьяй мог видеть его обнажённое бедро. Мог видеть, как напрягались мышцы под кожей, когда Хенке тянулся выше, к душу под потолком кабины, и запрокидывал голову, чтобы смыть остатки шампуня. И как подрагивал острый кадык, когда Хенке облизывал губы и сглатывал оседающие на них капли горячей воды.

Тарьяй невольно сглотнул следом и закашлялся: в горло попала зубная паста, мятная на вкус и пощипывающая прохладой. Он спешно сплюнул в раковину то, что не успел проглотить, завис на мгновение над результатом и в смущении повернул кран, смывая с керамической поверхности белёсые потёки. В душе что-то с грохотом упало на дно кабины, и глухо выругался Хенке. Тарьяй бросил на него быстрый взгляд и сквозь клубы пара выцепил выгнутую дугой спину и смазанные отпечатки пальцев на запотевшем стекле.

Скоро должны были привезти пиццу. Дожидался своего часа заранее скаченный на ноутбук фильм. В холодильнике томился набор «начинающего кулинара», из которого ближе к ночи планировалось создать съедобный шедевр итальянской кухни.

Тарьяй зачерпнул в ладонь немного воды из-под крана, сполоснул рот от зубной пасты и предусмотрительно выложил телефон на полку возле раковины. А потом стянул с себя всю лишнюю одежду и решительно шагнул в сторону душа, в котором успел побывать ещё час назад. Потому что он умел расставлять приоритеты правильно.

Дверца кабинки отъехала в сторону с тихим шорохом, почти не различимым за шумом воды, но Хенке всё равно вздрогнул и обернулся, кожей ощутив резкое дыхание чуть более прохладного воздуха комнаты. Тарьяй переступил с ноги на ногу по мягкому коврику и перешагнул через высокий бортик, оказываясь к Хенке вплотную, лицом к лицу. Горячая вода тут же обожгла шею и плечи, приятной щекоткой пробежалась вниз по спине и груди и ниже, преумножая нарастающий во всём теле жар. Дверцу Тарьяй закрыл наощупь — наверное, тоже не до конца.

— А постучаться? — поинтересовался Хенке, насмешливо изгибая бровь.

— Ты сам меня пригласил, — хмыкнул Тарьяй в ответ и запустил пальцы в невероятно мягкие после шампуня мокрые пряди, зачёсывая назад непослушную чёлку Хенке. Взгляд невольно прикипел к пухлым влажным губам: так безумно вдруг захотелось поцеловать, собрать языком каждую капельку воды на них, обвести самым кончиком внутренний контур и почувствовать на языке вкус недавно выпитого какао — чуть сладковатый и терпкий, с шоколадной горчинкой. Тарьяй бездумно провёл кончиком носа вверх по щеке Хенке, вдыхая едва уловимый арбузный аромат шампуня, коснулся губами острой скулы. И выдохнул, обжигая кожу словами: — Ты невозможный.

Хенке игриво улыбнулся, прищурился и — смолчал в ответ, вместо слов продолжив разговор на языке прикосновений. Чуть повернул голову, прихватил губы Тарьяй своими, целуя лениво и степенно, пока ещё просто ласкаясь. Вот только Тарьяй поплыл почти сразу: от разделённого на двоих вкуса тёплой воды на языке, от приятного чувства натяжения прядей на пальцах, от ощущения горячей кожи под соприкасавшимся с плечом Хенке запястьем. Он был словно в дурмане — от медленно ли накатывающих волн возбуждения, или же от затуманивающего сознание удушливого пара, — и хотел раствориться в этом кайфе, раствориться в Хенке.

А когда Тарьяй хотел чего-либо, он просто шёл и брал это.

— Иди ко мне, — позвал он, слегка отстраняясь. Выпутал пальцы из мокрых прядей, обнял ладонью за шею и потянул на себя, уводя из-под падающего сверху потока воды.

Хватило пары шагов, чтобы почувствовать за спиной надёжное тепло стенки душевой кабины — и горячего Хенке перед собой. Он едва ощутимо провёл раскрытой ладонью вниз по подтянутому животу, и у Тарьяй поджались пальцы на ногах от прошившей всё тело сладкой дрожи — той самой, что балансировала на щекочущей грани, но вызывала не смех, а трепетное наслаждение, и хотелось ещё. Хенке хмыкнул и пробежался пальцами вдоль по едва прослеживающемуся на коже следу от резинки штанов, и Тарьяй почти заскулил от разочарования, подаваясь навстречу изматывающей ласке. Возбуждение нарастало, и волны грозились вот-вот накрыть с головой, а Хенке даже не пытался помочь ему остаться на поверхности.

Будто прочтя его мысли, Хенке опёрся локтём и ладонью на стену рядом с головой Тарьяй, нависая так близко и тесно, что можно было почувствовать его дыхание на губах.

— Мы пропустим пиццу, — насмешливо сообщил он и легко куснул Тарьяй за нижнюю губу. Тот ответил вымученным стоном: свободная рука Хенке всё ещё касалась низа живота, лениво скользила по коже, но не опускалась ниже, и это бездействие почти причиняло боль. — Это «да»? — уточнил Хенке, и пальцы его впились в бедро, притягивая ближе. Их члены соприкоснулись, чувствительную кожу буквально обожгло, и Тарьяй в ответ впился ногтями в загривок Хенке, не позволяя ему отстраниться.

Он почти не слышал Хенке за шумом воды, дробно барабанящей по дну кабинки, но каким-то образом понимал слова и был близок к тому, чтобы ответить на них отборным потоком сдавленной ругани. Но ругань никогда не производила на Хенке должное впечатление: злой Тарьяй скорее умилял его, нежели пугал, и это словно добавляло каплю воды в кипящее масло их разговоров.

— Заставь меня кончить, — практически одними губами произнёс Тарьяй. Хенке замер. Не услышал, нет, но прочёл по губам, и улыбку его будто смыло водой, а во взгляде вспыхнуло нечто совершенно иное, отличное от недавнего игривого блеска. Тарьяй облизнул изнывающие без поцелуев губы и добавил: — Только ты. Давай же.

И этого хватило. Этого всегда было достаточно, чтобы вынудить Хенке сделать всё. Дать ему понять, что он — особенный для Тарьяй, один-единственный и незаменимый. Что только для него одного согретая постель по ночам, желание во взгляде и щемящая нежность в каждом прикосновении и улыбке. Только ему одному сотни сообщений в сутки, беспомощные злые слёзы на расстоянии телефонных звонков и трепетные слова поддержки. И только у него одного самое лучшее укрытие от всех бед в мире и ключ от квартиры, где всегда ждёт Тарьяй.

— Невозможный, — выдохнул Хенке, вторя ему, и смял губы Тарьяй в глубоком, чувственном поцелуе. Со скрипом мазнули по запотевшей стенке пальцы Хенке, когда он, будто потеряв на миг равновесие, шатко шагнул вплотную, прижимаясь к Тарьяй всем телом, давя всем своим немалым весом. И Тарьяй мог поклясться в тот момент, что не чувствовал в своей жизни ничего прекраснее и правильнее этого.

Он обвил шею Хенке второй рукой, сплетая руки за его головой, не позволяя отстраниться ни на миллиметр, и попытался потереться болезненно ноющим членом о его бедро, но получил в ответ лишь ласковый шлепок по ягодице и жалобно захныкал. А потом пальцы Хенке соскользнули вниз по бедру, смяли его и отвели чуть в сторону. Тарьяй проехался босой ногой по скользкому дну и даже выдохнул испуганно, решив, что их спонтанный трах в душе, вероятно, обернётся переломом нескольких конечностей в лучшем случае. Хенке же лишь подхватил его под ягодицу и вздёрнул выше, впечатывая между его разведённых ног своё бедро.

И да, это было просто идеальным решением их маленькой проблемы с устойчивостью на скользкой поверхности. Ну и решением некоторых других проблем тоже. Потому что Тарьяй буквально захлебнулся очередным вдохом, когда Хенке с его широкой ладонью и этими невозможно длинными пальцами, умевшими, к слову, вытворять совершенно потрясающие вещи с телом Тарьяй, обхватил оба члена вместе так идеально тесно и вместе с тем так идеально мягко.

Тарьяй запрокинул голову, впечатался затылком в стену и выскулил беспомощное, просящее «да», бросив на Хенке плывущий взгляд из-под слипшихся от воды ресниц. И Хенке не отказал ему — не в этот раз. Он взял размеренный, чуть резковатый темп, после первых же нескольких движений растеряв всю свою внешнюю самоуверенность, и на сей раз Тарьяй знал, что на щеках его румянец отнюдь не от жара льющейся сверху горячей воды. Он даже придумал отличную шутку на эту тему, но не смог связать и двух слов, когда Хенке сжал ладонь чуть сильнее, и поделился с ним лишь стоном в рваном, разрубленном на вздохи поцелуе.

Уже сквозь марево накрывающих с головой волн Тарьяй услышал глухую трель дверного звонка, едва пробившуюся сквозь шум воды в кабинке и шум в ушах. Попытался выдавить из себя невнятное «курьер, пицца» и подавился первым же словом, когда всё внутри буквально сжалось от подкатывающего оргазма. Тарьяй сильнее вжался в стену затылком и зажмурился до разноцветных пятен под веками, беспомощно скребя пальцами по спине Хенке, посылая ему безмолвную просьбу ни в коем случае не останавливаться, только не сейчас.

Хенке и не пытался: если он и слышал звонок, то с куда большим успехом в буквальном смысле положил на него свой большой и твёрдый. Его дыхание обожгло горло, губы мазнули по подрагивающему кадыку и впились в кожу чуть ниже скулы, где позже, Тарьяй знал, будет алеть смущающим напоминанием собственническая метка. Он не возражал. Прямо сейчас он готов был боготворить Хенке, даже если окажется вдруг, что тот — серийный убийца с немалым послужным списком за плечами.

И он боготворил: когда содрогался в его руках в последних волнах наслаждения, самых больших и мощных, сшибающих с ног подобно цунами, и цеплялся за его плечи и шею, как за единственное, способное помочь удержать связь с реальностью и после — вынырнуть на поверхность, жадно хватая ртом пропитанный солью воздух. А после — опять нырять на глубину, уже за своим Богом, и подменять его на собственноручно возведённом пьедестале.

Курьер, конечно же, ушёл, не дождавшись, пока ему откроют дверь. Часом позже, остывшие и расслабленные, Тарьяй и Хенке валялись на диване и смотрели фильм, наперебой смеясь над особенно нелепыми моментами и планомерно уничтожая всё съестное, что нашлось в доме и не требовало какой-либо готовки. И когда Хенке смотрел на происходящее на экране особенно внимательно, Тарьяй смотрел на Хенке и понимал: если бы тот вдруг действительно оказался серийным убийцей, это не изменило бы ровным счётом ничего. Разве что привнесло бы в жизнь Тарьяй немного разнообразия, предоставив ему выбор между ролью жертвы и ролью сообщника.

Потому что Хенке был всем. И это единственное, в чём Тарьяй не мог лгать даже самому себе.


End file.
